


You're Really Soft

by KnifeBinaryPrince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBinaryPrince/pseuds/KnifeBinaryPrince
Summary: Fluff nights and mornings for these two





	

**Author's Note:**

> I need to write more of these two I love them<3
> 
> I have a florist au in the works so I'll post that whenever, but I'm currently sick and dying so everything will be slow af

It was around eleven at night and besides the sound of the fan circulating cool air around the room everything was silent. Shiro attempted to shift himself into a more comfortable position in the bed, the covers were tangled through his legs and made it a bit too warm and unbearable this time of night, but he found it hard to do so with a certain Galra laying over him with his arms and legs draped over his body and soft breaths puffing gently over Shiro's neck with each exhale.

He tried once again to roll over, finding that his right arm was pinned under a heavily muscled body and thankful that he wouldn't have to worry about it going numb. (considering the fact that there wasn't anything technically there to get numb.)

"Are you okay?"

Shiro would've jumped if he'd been allowed the movement to do so, not expecting the deep voice thick with sleep to sound out, sounding every bit of melted gold as it did when the owner was awake.

He opened his eyes to darkness, knowing full well the other could see him as clearly as if it were daytime. One of the perks of being a giant alien cat he supposed.

"I'm fine Ulaz, just trying to get comfortable." Shiro spoke softly, yawning tiredly in the process.

He yelped as he was moved, gently rearranged on his side as the Galra's arms wrapped around him, solid and warm.

"Better?" Ulaz asked, nuzzling against the small, white tuft of hair that lay against Shiro's forehead. Shiro nodded, sighing softly as he placed a small kiss to the Galra's collar bone, pressing gently against him, eyes closing to sleep once more.

***

Ulaz awoke slowly to the smell of coffee and an empty bedside, the sheets still warm as he stretched out languidly. He reluctantly got himself up and moving, putting on a pair of sweats as he went, making sure to bend down in order to avoid hitting his head on the door frame.

He smiled as he saw Shiro, who was sitting on the counter with a mug of coffee in his hand. He was dressed in just his boxers and one of his soft sweaters that Ulaz had worn once, which had stretched the fabric out enough that it was comfortably over sized. (Shiro often had Ulaz wear some of his sweaters just to stretch them out if they shrunk in the wash or just to keep from paying more to buy bigger sizes. It totally wasn't because he liked seeing the material stretched out thinly over his boyfriend's torso letting him see every defined muscle and prominent dip along his back and front, nope totally not because of that.)

Ulaz smiled as Shiro moved his legs apart as he approached, letting the Galra settle in between his legs comfortably, careful clawed hands placed themselves against the skin of Shiro's hips just under the sweater, rubbing warm circles into the tender softness.

That was something that Ulaz always marveled at, how humans could be so hard fought and rugged yet so soft at the same time. Especially Shiro, covered in old wounds and jagged scars yet he could still be so gentle with everyone, including him.

Especially him.

Contrasting arms wrapped themselves around his neck, and Ulaz allowed himself to settle and relax against the warmth of one and metal coolness of the other, head falling forward to rest against Shiro's shoulder, nosing at any bare skin left exposed by the stretched out material of Shiro's sweater.

He felt lips press against his neck in a warm kiss, and he playfully nipped at the others neck in retaliation, smiling as a small laugh sounded.  
They both pulled away from each other, dark eyes looking into pupiless golden ones.

"What's wrong?" Shiro murmured, placing small soft kisses along Ulaz's jaw line. He hummed softly, a gentle tune he felt against his cheek.

"Nothing, you're just...you're really soft." He said quietly, a small blush dusting across his face. Shiro smiled, eyes warm as he slipped his arms from around the Galra just enough for his hands to stay put at the nape of his neck, thumbs rubbing ever so gently just under his ears. Ulaz's eyes fluttered shut softly, gentle rumbles rolling through his chest pleasantly as he pressed forward against Shiro's front, the other man laughing softly at his blissed out expression.

"And you say I'm the soft one." Shiro said, almost cooing as Ulaz tried to push his face into one of Shiro's palms. Which Shiro allowed, letting the Galra lick a slow stripe up his wrist once, pausing to press a kiss to the pulse point there before resuming his earlier nudging.

"You are." Ulaz affirmed, hands sliding up Shiro's sides to rest on his back as he leaned forward to lazily mouth at his human's neck, placing the lightest of kisses here and there. "Even with all your little "flaws" as you call them, you're still as perfect as the first time I laid eyes on you, even if the circumstances were less than ideal." Ulaz mumbled, settling his face in the junction of Shiro's neck and shoulder.

"I'm not anything close to perfect Ulaz."

"Could've fooled me." He mumbled, reluctantly breaking away from Shiro's hold to try and get something together for breakfast before the had to start their day.

Shiro however seemed to have other plans, wrapping his legs around the other's hips to pull him closer, clearly not too keen with letting his Galra go so soon.

Ulaz chuckled, something deep and throaty as he settled back in place. Careful claws picked and played with the hem of the sweater as he rested his forehead against Shiro's, taking a deep breath as he just breathed in Shiro's calming early morning scent, which smelled something like lingering bed warmth and fresh coffee.

"A little clingy this morning aren't we?"

"Hush, you're soft and I'm tired, let me enjoy this."

"Whatever you say."


End file.
